Caught in the Act
by Meggy97
Summary: Raffe x Penryn Smut. Raffe catches Penryn releasing some pent up frustration. Set during World After when they escape the Aerie and hole up in the beach house.
Sighing in frustration, Penryn stared into the closet, eyes raking along the few items of clothing which had been left when the family had fled. There wasn't a huge amount of choice. Goosebumps ran down her body, the hair on her skin raising in a Mexican Wave as she stood in her slightly damp towel. Water slid down between her shoulder blades and like a finger down the curve of her spine. Her skin was red and raw from the chaffing of the sand and her ruined dress. Still, she reasoned, it was better than the purple and blue of encroaching hypothermia.

The sound of a log being added to the fire, sparks flaring, made her jump. Even after her lukewarm shower, her muscles were still locked tight. She knew if anything or anyone were to come within a few hundred metres of the beach house Raffe would hear and have her out of the house in no time. Realistically, she should be falling over herself to shove some sort of clothing on, to avoid having to leave with nothing more than a towel wrapped around her body.

Biting her bottom lip, Penryn listened to Raffe moving around. The realisation, shock and relief which had spiked across his face when he had seen her at the Aerie was seared into her brain. How his handsome features had twisted in denial, how open he had been when the relief and… something else flared in his eyes as he realised it really was Penryn standing before him. Glancing towards the door of the room, she grabbed a handful of clothes and set them out of the bed, ready to grab if needed. Climbing on top of the mattress, she felt her breath catch, stomach twisting.

This is stupid, the voice in her head hissed, Raffe could walk in at any moment.

But she shoved the voice away somewhere, if only for a few minutes. Laying back, she slid her hand down between her legs. Breath stalling, she felt the excitement and need itching to be released. She needed this, something to relax and calm her tense nerves. Her legs fell open, the towel hitching up to her hips as her hand sought out what she wanted, needed, begged for.

Penryn's other hand slid up under the towel, shucking it open as she grasped her pert breasts, the cold air of the room hardening her nipples into aching points. Letting out a gasp of pleasure, her eyes closed as her hands worked to bring about a much anticipated release. Against her better judgement, a pair of dark blue eyes and ruffled hair formed in her mind, a chiselled chest and ripped stomach appeared. Cheeks flushing deep red, she held back a moan as her wetness grew, Raffe's dark pants falling away in her mind.

* * *

Penryn's hips jerked as her hand grasped her breast, kneeding and massaging as her mouth fell open. A fine sheen of sweat glistered below and between her breasts, and vivid images of trailing his tongue along the perspiration flashed like a movie reel through Raffe's mind. Standing in the doorway, he fought against watching but couldn't tare his eyes from the beautiful scene before him. Gaze racking along her body, he felt his pants tighten as a shot of fire rolled down his spine and deep into his groin where it coiled and burned. He could feel his pulse through the material of his pants as his cock swelled and pressed against the crotch.

His hands twitched, fisting tightly as his body screamed at him to release the beast and tug and pull relentlessly. But that might mean taking his eyes from Penryn's gyrating body, and he'd rather have his wings ripped off. Her hand flew to her mouth, holding a sexy moan in her throat as her stomach rolled and thighs trembled. Slowly, she peeled her hand from her mouth, fisting her hair, face drawn in an expression of pure pleasure.

Pushing down the growl rolling up from his chest, he fought every muscle in his body which demanded he go into the room and show the girl what real pleasure was like. He pictured spreading those slim legs apart and descending on her wetness, splitting her open with his tongue and tasting her. God, how delicious she would taste. A spasm rolled down his spine as he imagined sinking deep inside her, pounding in and out over and over again, how she would scream his name as she came.

A ragged gasp exploded from her chest and her knees jerked up, pressing together and trapping her arm between them. A moan rolled from her throat, mouth open and head tipped back, body arched off the bed as an orgasm rippled along her body.

Knowing he needed to leave before he was caught, he turned. But just before he left, he was sure he heard it. His name, barely a whisper caught in her breathy moan.

A smug smile split his face as he headed back to tend to the fire, fighting down his raging hard-on.


End file.
